FZ-G1
Standard features and specifications Software * Windows 10 Pro 64 bit * Windows® 8 Pro 64-bit (with Windows® 7 downgrade option) * Panasonic Utilities (including Dashboard), Recovery Partition Durability ''' * MIL-STD-810G certified (4’ drop, shock, vibration, rain, dust, sand, altitude, freeze/thaw, high/low temperature, temperature shock, humidity, explosive atmosphere) * IP65 certified sealed all-weather design * Optional class I division 2, groups ABCD certified model * Solid state drive heater * Magnesium alloy chassis encased with ABS and elastomer corner guards * Optional hand strap or rotating hand strap * Port covers * Raised bezel for LCD impact protection * Pre-installed replaceable screen film for LCD protection '''CPU * Intel® CoreTM i5-6300U vPro™ Processor (2.4 GHz up to 3.0 GHz with Intel® Turbo Boost Technology, Intel Smart Cache 3MB) * Intel® Core™ i5-3437U vPro™ Processor (1.9GHz with Turbo Boost up to 2.9GHz, Intel Smart Cache 3MB) Storage & Memory * 8GB DDR3L SDRAM4,5 * 256GB solid state drive (SSD) with heater * Optional 512GB – up to 64GB additional storage with optional microSDXC card slot Display * 10.1" WUXGA 1920 x 1200 with LED backlighting * 10-point capacitive multi touch + Waterproof Digitizer pen daylight-readable screen – 2-800 nit – IPS display with direct bonding – Anti-reflective and anti-glare screen treatments – Ambient light sensor, digital compass, gyro and acceleration sensors – Automatic screen rotation – Intel® HD Graphics 520 (Built-in CPU) video controller * Concealed mode (configurable) Audio * Integrated microphone * Realtek high-definition audio * Integrated speaker * On-screen and button volume and mute controls Keyboard & Input * 10-point gloved multi touch + digitizer screen – Supports bare-hand touch and gestures and electronic waterproof stylus pen – Supports glove mode and wet-touch mode * 7 tablet buttons (2 user-definable) * Integrated stylus holder * On-screen QWERTY keyboard Cameras * 720p webcam with mic * 8MP rear camera with autofocus and LED light Expansion * Optional MicroSDXC3 Interface * Docking connector: 24-pin * HDMI: Type A * Headphones/speaker: Mini-jack stereo * Optional Serial Dongle: D-sub 9-pin * USB 3.0 (x 1): 4-pin * Optional second USB 2.03: 4-pin * Optional 10/100/1000 Ethernet: RJ-45 Wireless * Optional integrated 4G LTE multi carrier mobile broadband with satellite GPS * Optional GPS (u-blox NEO M8N) * Intel® Dual Band Wireless-AC 8260 (IEEE802.11a/b/g/n/ac) * Bluetooth v4.1, Classic mode/ Low Energy mode, Class 1 (Windows 10 pro 64-bit) * Security – Authentication: LEAP, WPA, 802.1x, EAP-TLS, EAP-FAST, PEAP – Encryption: CKIP, TKIP, 128-bit and 64-bit WEP, Hardware AES * Dual high-gain antenna pass-through Power Supply Li-Ion battery pack: – Standard battery: Li-ion 11.1 V, 4200 mAh (typ.), 4080 mAh (min.) – Optional long life battery7 : Li-ion 10.8V, 9300mAh(typ.), 8700mAh (min.) * Battery operation: – Standard battery: 14 hours – Optional long life battery: 28 hours * Battery charging time: – Standard battery: 2.5 hours off, 3 hours on – Optional long life battery: 3 hours off, 4 hours on * Optional bridge battery: (1 minute swap time) Power Management * Suspend/Resume Function, Hibernation, Standby Security Features * Password Security: Supervisor, User, Hard Disk Lock * Kensington cable lock slot * Trusted platform module (TPM) security chip v.2.012 * Computrace® theft protection agent in BIOS * Optional Insertable SmartCard reader * Optional Contactless SmartCard/HF RFID reader – ISO 15693 and 14443 A/B compliant Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor Dimension & Weight * 10.6"(L) x 7.4"(W) x 0.8"(H) * 2.4 lbs. (standard battery) * 3.0 lbs. (optional long life battery) Integrated Options * 4G LTE multi carrier mobile broadband with satellite GPS * Choice of 1D/2D barcode reader (EA11 or EA21), GPS, Serial Dongle, Ethernet, MicroSDXC or second USB 2.0 port * Choice of bridge battery, magstripe reader, insertable SmartCard reader, insertable SmartCard reader with bridge battery, contactless SmartCard/RFID HF reader or UHF 900MHz RFID reader (EPC Gen 2) Accessories * AC Adapter (3-prong) CF-AA6413CM * Standard Battery Pack FZ-VZSU84A2U * Long Life Battery Pack7 FZ-VZSU88U * Long Life Battery Bundle (includes rotating hand strap and corner guard set) FZ-BNDLG1LL1ST1CG4 * Single Battery Charger Bundle FZ-BNDLG1BATCHRG * LIND 3-Bay Battery Charger FZ-LND3BAYG1 * LIND Car Adapter 120W CF-LNDDC120 * LIND Car/AC Adapter 90W (with USB port) CF-LNDACDC90 * LIND Car Adapter 90W MIL-STD CF-LNDMLDC90 * Tall Corner Guard Set FZ-WCGG111 * Rotating Hand Strap and Tall Corner Guard Set Bundle FZ-BNDLG1ST1CG4 * ToughMate G1 Always-On Case (with hand strap) TBCG1AONL-P * ToughMate G1 Professional Portfolio TBCG1PFLIO-BLK-P * ToughMate G1 “X” Hand Strap TBCG1XSTP-P * Desktop Cradle FZ-VEBG11AU * Vehicle Docks (no pass-through) – Gamber-Johnson 7160-0486-00-P – Havis with LIND power supply CF-H-PAN-702-P * Vehicle Docks (dual pass-through) – Gamber-Johnson 7160-0486-02-P – Havis with LIND power supply CF-H-PAN-702-2-P * Cradlepoint Router – Verizon CP-IBR1100LPE-VZ – AT&T CP-IBR1100LPE-AT * Replacement Digitizer Pen Waterproof FZ-VNPG11U-S * Tether FZ-VNTG11U * 10.1" LCD Protective Film FZ-VPFG11U Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/computer/fzg1/fz-g1_specsheet.pdf ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/pub/Panasonic/business/toughpad/us/downloads/FZ-G1/G1_Spec_Sheet.pdf